Kayla's Life In The Spotlight
by Rlstories
Summary: ROBSTEN:Kayla Ria Rose Pattison was born with cerebral palsy, she was born into fame and fortune where her parents Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart raise her in the spotlight and their growing family.
1. Introduction

**KAYLA'S POV**

Hi guys my name is Kayla Ria Rose Pattinson I am 11 years old I have cerebral palsy and in a wheelchair, all the time but trying to walk. If you don't know me well let me tell you who I am my parents are Robert Pattinson who is like OMG the most biggest movie star in the world, and my mom she is Kristen Stewart she is also a movie star they met on set of Twilight, and since then they have been together, when I was 4 when they got married as they had too much work on. Most of the time they are busy but when it comes to hospital appointments they drop their work to come with me I'm also an only child soon to be a big sister as mommy is 2 months pregnant, apparently when it comes to me daddy never lets the paps take pictures of me for several reasons. My mom is like "cover your face" or "look away" its like I can't look straight ahead, but most of the time its okay. I am currently in LA where I was born, it was funny because my daddy is English and my mom is American before I was born they argued about which nationality I was going to be born in. In the meantime I choose to come on set with my mom because most her car is suitable for me which is a Range Rover Sport, my dad's on the other hand is a Ferrari amazing right?

"Mom are you done now?" I asked as people around the set was all over the place getting things sorted.

"I'm nearly done sweetie, just one more scene then we can go home okay?" She replied as I just waited in her dressing room watching TV which was kind of boring.

"Whatever I'm so bored can dad come and pick me up?" I complained as I wheeled myself to her.

"No, gorgeous give me half an hour okay? I promise we can get ice cream on the way home if you are good okay?" She smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"I need the bathroom." I whined trying my best win her over as all her assistants were taking over.

She heard what I was saying and she excused herself, she came over to me and wheeled me to the disabled bathroom for wheel chair users like me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Hang on, my top is stuck on my chair." As I tried to pull it.

"Sweets don't pull on it, here let me do it, I'll be outside if you need me Kayla." Mom helped me, as she transferred me and waited out side.

**KRISTEN'S POV**

I waited for Kayla as she was in the bathroom, I could feel my cell ringing I knew who it was because Robert would call be everyday at this time. I smiled as I pressed the accept button.

"Hey handsome what's up?" I asked as I smirked.

**"Nothing much, hows Kayla?" **He asked as I saw Kayla came out the bathroom, but her top needed to be sorted out.

"She's good but bored, she wanted to call you but she needed the bathroom, she wanted you to come and pick her up." I smiled as she smiled at me back.

**Well, I can stop by and pick her up if she is bored, but I have to run some errands and maybe an ice cream if she is up to it?"** He replied as I had my cell on my shoulder, and sorted out her top at the same time.

"Your excited daughter, would love that, she is complaining that she is bored and my darling husband has saved the day once again." I smiled as he laughed, as I pushed her to the main studio where the set was.

**Okay, well give me 10 minutes and I'll be there to rescue you from our rebellious daughter, plus do you want to swap cars or are you okay?"** He wondered as I like his idea, but Kayla's wheelchair was too for the trunk of his Ferrari.

"Yeah, take my car then leave your keys in my dressing room. Also if you give Kayla her medication that would be helpful to Mr Pattinson." I said as I winked at Kayla who gave me a wired look.

**"Okay, I'll see you two in 10 minutes then. I love you." **He said.

"I love you too." I replied as Kayla tried to escape but stopped her by putting her brakes on and hanging up the phone.

"What's the matter babe cheep up, dad is picking you up in 10 minutes." As I said this her face lit up.

"You have to say that to dad every time your on the phone with him?" She complained, as she made another face at me. I knew exactly what she was trying to pull on me.

"Well honey, that's what husbands and wives do, now where did I put your jacket, here put this on now lean forward. Good girl where's your bag gone?" As she pointed to it and I laughed.

"Mommy, I'm so bored when is dad getting here?" She moaned as I wiped her face.

"In 5 more minutes don't worry he's coming to get you, then once you've both gone I'm needed back on set." I replied as I checked her bag to see if she got everything with her, ready to go with Robert.

"Hello my two gorgeous girls, what you both up 2?" I heard a voice coming as I turned around and smiled at him. I ran up to him and kissed him with passion, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hello my handsome husband, Kayla is ready but as you can see now she has fallen asleep." I said turning around to see Kayla asleep.

"Well let me take from you and you can, finish of the movie, she'll wake up soon you watch, she'll phone you." He said as he took the brakes off the chair and started to push her to the car.

**ROBERT'S POV**

As I pushed my daughter to the car, she was still asleep, she was up in the night with pains in her legs Kristen was up with her but wasn't up for very long as she gave her pain relief. I opened Kristen's car and transferred her into her car seat then buckled her in and shut the door. There were paparazzi everywhere I was shocked that Kayla didn't wake up to the noise, I put my Ray ban sunglasses on as I got into the driver's seat after I put her wheelchair in the boot of the car.

"Gosh what is with paparazzi I'm only human." I said to my self as I started the engine.

"Daddy?" Kayla asked waking up.

"Hey angel nice sleep?" I asked her stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." She complained as I backed out the parking lot of the studio.

"Yeah, but mommy said medication." She tried to speak but she was too tired.

"I know darling, once we head to the mall okay? It's not due for another hour or so." I said laughing.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the mall, I saw 100s of paparazzi there I totally ignored them I got Kayla out the car as fast as possible, so I can avoid been front page news.

"Daddy, where are we?" Kayla asked as I transferred her into her wheelchair.

"We are at the mall sweetheart." I smiled as I got her medication bag and locked up the car and made our way into the mall.

And the rest of the day was spent as father and daughter time.

**R&R thanks this took me 4 weeks to write.**


	2. Exsercies

**Kayla's POV**

You know sometimes it seems like famous people are rude and obnoxious but what if it was your parents? Well here is the thing me in private school in a wheelchair sometimes I just want to get out of it and walk. Meaning I have a plan something that is in my will power. Mom and dad don't know anything and neither does my grandparents. I was currently in physics and I was going to have exercise class in 10 minutes to help me walk, not only was I nervous but excited at the same time.

In the meantime I was concentrating on moving my legs up and down but no one noticed which was good and not even paying attention UH OH. The next lesson I was missing was Physical education which I am not entitled to do due to my condition if I was forced to do it I would have my family down with in the 2 minutes that's how upset I would get. I decided it was time for me to go and so I did. I told Miss Morgan that I had to go and she nodded her head.

"Hi Kayla, how are you today?" My trainer Roma asked me.

"I'm okay thanks just practising my exercises for today." I replied to her.

"Amazing so you want to show me?" She asked.

"Sure!" As Roma helped out of my chair and put me on the stand.

"Okay ready when you are honey." She said I looked down at my feet and I struggled to move them at first but then I managed to put them in sync.

"Roma I'm doing it!" I squeal in excitement.

"Good job! So now what we can do is we can put you up a level and give you more exercises, would you like that?" She asked as she helped me back into my chair.

"Are you sure I am ready?" I replied nervously.

"What I saw today was something I didn't expect to come from you so soon and the exercises do help so yeah I think you are more than ready.

"So are you going to tell my parents?" I asked as she wrote down the notes.

"Nope that is a job for you, here are the notes that I have written for what we have done today, if you want me to tell them then tell your parents to give me a ring but it should really come from you Kayla because you are doing amazing." I smile up at her then I get ready to go home.

**Robert's P.O.V**

I was finished for the day filming my new movie Water with the Elephants, and it's time to pick up Kayla from school I was early so I had time, but I hate to be late for her as she sometimes gets upset that I am not there when she comes out of class. I got into the car and I sped off to the school to pick her up, I got there and I show my pass to get into the school gates as Kayla is disabled they got me a special pass when she started a month ago. I pull my Ray Bans down from my hair and put them on as I stopped the car my phone rang it was Chrissie our publicist I ignored the call and let it go to voicemail I didn't have the time to talk to her right now plus I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to go in the building and get my baby girl but there was one thing stopping me paparazzi so I ran into the school.

"Hi I am here to pick up Kayla Pattinson?" I asked the front desk.

"Okay, she'll be out in a moment Mr Pattinson please would you like to take a seat?" She asked as I smiled and nodded my head.

I sat down and I knew that women was flirting at me so I ignored it by playing on my phone and wanting to see what Chrissie wanted off me, I listened to her voicemail which I knew she would leave as it could be very important or something stupid that the press might have picked on not a minute later I heard a voice that I have been waiting to hear all day my baby girl.

"DADDY!" Kayla shouted at my direction as she came out of class.

"Hi sweetheart how was school?" I asked as I stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her bag pack.

"It was good I did my exercises today with Roma." She replied as I walked her to the car we ignored the questions from the media, I'm glad Kayla took it seriously I didn't think she would.

"Really you have to tell me and mummy when we get home." I replied as I put her in the car.

"I will and it's very good news if I must say so." She smiled and I laughed getting into the car and sped down the free way back to our home.

"I'm very much looking forward to it then." I said with a smile.

We were nearly home and Kayla fell asleep which is not unusual she was exhausted even though she might not show it it's difficult for her to stay awake if she's tired especially with her condition. Once we got home there was a few paps outside the gate not that many, but still they were annoying. Kayla was deep asleep so I left her in the car for a bit I didn't bother moving either I was on my phone texting with Kristen and Chrissie kept on texting which was getting annoying right now, I sighed and put my head against the seat and fell asleep too.


	3. Surprise Part 1

**Kristen's P.O.V**

A few weeks had passed and I was getting bigger and bigger each day, I wasn't this big with Kayla but I guess every pregnancy is different. I couldn't sleep as it was too hot I don't get how Kayla and Rob were still sleeping. I looked at the alarm clock on the night stand next to me and it read 05:15 in the morning at least I slept until then, I decided to give up from sleeping then I got out of bed and went into the bathroom trying to wake Rob up. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror I could see through it Kayla's chair that she uses when she has a shower/bath the plan was before the baby comes was to transfer everything into Kayla's bathroom but unfortunately we were too busy for it. I have press conferences, premieres and award shows to attend to before the baby was born, I was beginning to think if it was going to be too much for the baby to handle with all the travelling. I sighed when I looked into the mirror Rob was standing behind me I smiled at him.

"Hey you, what are you doing up?" As he came over to me and wrapped his big muscular arms around my bump.

"Nothing much, I couldn't sleep so I decided to give up as the baby wouldn't let me and it was too hot." I smiled as I turned around in his arms facing him.

"I was scared that something might of happened to you." He said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm fine, actually I'm more than fine this pregnancy isn't that bad after all." I smiled as I heard the monitor go from Kayla's room.

"I'll go." Rob said as he ran out as fast as he could and rushed into Kayla's bedroom.

I walked behind him thinking Kayla's mask came off which it did. we had some equipment for her when she was sleeping at night she sometimes couldn't breathe on her own like for the weather that we were having at the moment. during the day it was 35 degrees and at night it was 27 still too hot for my liking.

"Is she okay?" I asked as Kayla woke up to what was going on.

"Mommy?" Kayla woke.

"Hey it's okay one of the machines went off that's all honey try and go back to sleep, daddy is dealing with it okay?" As I made my way to her bed and stroked her hair.

"I can't mommy I am too hot." Kayla said as she tried to pull off the covers off.

"Kristen, I think her oxygen levels have gone down slightly." He said as he put on the oxygen on to Kayla.

"Daddy no I don't want it." Kayla said turning her head away.

"Kayls your oxygen levels have dropped and I don't want to them to drop even more." I Said as I moved off the bed to stand up.

"I don't care I am not having it." She argued back.

"I'll make you a deal you put on the oxygen for a bit while mommy is going to make you something special for breakfast how does that sound?" Robert said as I gave him a wired look.

"See even mommy agrees with you daddy." Kayla said laughing.

"So is it a deal young lady?" Rob asked her being serious now.

"Okay if I must, only if we go to Toys R Us today?" She smiled cheekily at us.

"Deal." I said walking out of her bedroom.

**Kayla's P.O.V**

Yay we were going to Toy R Us today to but the toys that I want, okay maybe I am going a little over board with my planning for Christmas, but come on I have have this obsession with Hello Kitty. I sighed as daddy put on my oxygen and helped me sit up in my bed while he put on my TV on for me. I could see through my blinds that the sun was shining so brightly. Then I grabbed the remote control and put on Disney channel on but it was only the previews it didn't start until 6 another 15 minutes to go. I was so into Disney stuff I think I have about millions of Mickey Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Frozen and many more but today was mainly for Hello Kitty I only had one more space on my shelf to fit and then I had the whole collection. Mommy and daddy had the day off today so I was in for a big treat all the family was coming today from London, France and Texas. I think I have more cousins then I do for Uncles and Aunties but I love them all dearly. I am the youngest cousin at the moment but not for too much longer.

"Daddy?" I called out as I looked at the TV to see That's So Raven on.

"I'm here are you feeling better now?" He asked as he tuned off the machine and took the oxygen from me as I took it off myself.

"Yes, I want to go downstairs." I told him as he picked me up and but me in my wheelchair.

"Okay, are you ready?" Daddy spoke as he wheeled me to the elevator, this house was huge.

"Hey your here, okay so eat your breakfast then, I am going to do your meds then we are going to get you dressed then to Toys R Us does that sound like a plan?" Mom asked.

"Yes it does." I replied as took me out the wheelchair and put me in my special chair to get my independence then I started eating.

"I smell pancakes again." Daddy said as he sat down next to me.

"Well I was craving them this morning, and your coffee is over there." Mom pointed to the counter which dad's coffee cup was on.

"Daddy?" I asked as I dropped my fork onto the floor.

"Kayla?" He replied to me in a silly voice.

"I dropped my folk onto the floor." I said as I looked at the floor to see my folk sitting there.

"Did you drop your folk again?" He smiled at me and I made a shy face.

"Yes I did, sorry daddy." I said.

"Its alright princess." He reached down to pick up my folk from the floor.

"I'm finished." I announced as I put my cutlery on the plate and put it in the middle of the table.

"Good girl." Mommy smiled.

"Shall I take her up to get dressed then?" Daddy said getting up from the table to put all the plates in the sink.

"No I want mommy to." I said.

"Alright but daddy has to put you in your wheelchair." She said to me.

"Okay, lets go." He said as he picked me up and put me back into my wheelchair.

"Thank you daddy." I smiled.

"Come on then misses let's go and get dressed." Mom said as she began to push me towards the elevator.

"I want to wear my trousers and my T-Shirt mommy." I said as we went into my bedroom to go into my walk in closet.

Once I was in my walk in closet I was looking to see what jeans I could wear today, I had so much in collection from Gucci to Christine Dior it was hilarious to have so many I then decided to pull down the Guess jeans which was in a pile with the other jeans to come down on the floor with it. I laughed so loud my dad came in behind me to see what was going on. I tried to turn around to see him but I couldn't stop laughing which made my dad laugh and picked up the pile that fell. I had a habit of doing this most of the time, my nanny/friend Rosa who was on vacation would help me with everything since mommy was pregnant now was the time to take a vacation before the baby was born, once my brother or sister is born I will need Rosa 24/7 until he or she is a year old.

"What am I going to do with you missy?" My dad laughed and put it back on the shelf where it belongs.

"I don't know. Keep the Guess jeans out I want to wear them today." I said and he put them on my lap.

"What T-Shirt honey?" I want the one you got for me in London when we were at your premiere." I replied.

"The one that you wore for the premiere you mean?" He asked.

"Yes that is what I mean." I smiled at him.

"You are so cheeky aren't you?" He asked as he gave me my top.

"Well I have my talents daddy." I smiled then I laughed again.

**Robert's P.O.V**

I can't believe how cheeky Kayla has become, she makes me and Kristen laugh all the time. For an 11 year old she is hilarious at times she cracks jokes and makes up stories that me and Kristen have never heard of. I was thinking then I had a text from Chrissie to remind me saying that I had an interview with Ellen tomorrow it was mainly about making awareness of Kayla's cerebral palsy and my movie the of Water for Elephants which I have to do press for then next month the premiere. I texted Chrissie back thank you and I put my phone back into my pocket. I went downstairs to leave my girls to get dressed and went into my office to pay some bills while I was at it I wanted to check my emails then after that I went onto the internet to check out some flights for Disneyland in Florida for Kayla's birthday coming up in a 2 weeks Kristen and I had talked about it and we were thinking to take my mine and Kristen's parents to come along to spend time with Kayla before the baby comes. I looked at some packages and chose the most expensive and exclusive resort and booked it for the 7 of us. What Kristen didn't know is that I am going to turn it into a treasure hunt for Kayla around the house, so when we are at Toys R Us today I am going to slip into the isle that all the Disney characters are in so I can wrap them up with a clue a few minutes later I hear the door open and Kristen came into the room to the office and sat down on my lap.

"Hey we are ready to go if your coming?" She sat down and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm coming I'm just need to print these tickets and then we can go." I said as I leaned in to kiss her, she also leaned in to kiss me back.

"You've booked them already?" She asked as she looked at the screen on the MAC.

"Yes I have also booked the hotel as well." I smiled as she turned to me and smiled back.

"I've given Kayla her meds so she isn't due until lunch time, so we are good to go." She said as I could hear the printer working.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute and want to finish this and we'll go." I said as I then again kissed her.

"Alright see you in a second then." As she got up from my lap and headed towards the door to go to Kayla.

"MOMMY!" I could hear Kayla shout.

"I'M COMING!" She shouted back, wow she is funny and I wasn't joking I had to laugh and as I shook my head.

Once I grabbed the tickets from the Printer I read through it to make sure I put the correct information onto the paperwork and we were going to hire a private jet as for Kayla's safety. I logged off the computer and put the tickets hidden in the draw on my desk so Kayla wouldn't see them I locked the draw and went out of the office to meet my girls who were waiting for me at the front door. Once I opened the door I pushed Kayla out the door she wanted to walk to the car then I looked at Kristen and smiled at her.

"Daddy I want to walk to the car." She said as she put her hands on the wheels to stop me.

"Okay, come on then funny bones." I said and she laughed again, I swear her laugh is contagious.

"Are you ready honey?" Kristen spoke and I grabbed her hands.

"Are her leg braces on?" I asked as I couldn't see them.

"Yeah they are." She spoke as Kristen opened the Range Rover and opened Kayla's door waiting for her.

"Come on then baby girl, let's get you more toys." She smiled.

I was behind Kayla holding onto her hands taking it step by step to the car while Kristen decided to take her wheelchair and putting it by the trunk for me to put it in. It took Kayla a few minutes to walk she has improved but still needs support to walk. It was like yesterday I saw her walk for the very first time. Once we got to the car I lifted her up and strapped her in into her car seat and belted her in once I did that I closed her door and took the keys from Kristen slipping a kiss from her and put the chair into the trunk, once I did that I went to the drivers side and got in.

"Right, let's go shopping." I said and started the ignition and opened the gates to the driveway.

"Daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Yes?" I said as I looked at the road.

"I Don't want to use my chair when we are in the store I want to walk." She said as I looked at her in the mirror and giving her a funny face.

"Really are you surer darling?" I said as I turned onto the freeway.

"Yes I am sure I want to walk a little more now, you know I want to strengthen my muscles and prove to my trainer that I can do more than she thinks I can." She said looking out the window.

"Okay no problem and we'll take the chair just in case you get a little tired okay?" Kristen joined in the conversation.

**Kayla's P.O.V**

Once we arrived at Toys R Us daddy found a space to park and got out of the car, he opened my door and undid my seat belt after to lift me out of me seat and helped my out I stood up with his help while holding me he shut the door and took my hands and began to walk with me while mommy waited for me with the wheelchair as she got it out her self, then dad told her off.

"Kristen, you should've never of done that your pregnant." He said as we made our way into the store, then the head of security came up to us with a smile on his face and introduced himself and his staff.

"Hello Mr Pattinson, Ms Stewart and Ms Pattinson my name is Gabriel and I am the head of security for Toys R Us and this my team who will accompany you in the store to make sure no one will near unless you are willingly to sign autographs and have pictures taken." Gabriel said as I wasn't really paying attention but I could hear.

"Thank you, if you can tell the fans once we are done shopping they can have a few taken with us that'll be great." Daddy said as we began to walk further into the store.

"Don't worry about me come on." She replied as a few people were turning their heads to see us and took pictures of us on their phones.

"Mommy look at the giraffe." I said loudly making the public smile at me I smiled as I got a bit too excited then I squealed which I didn't realise I did.

"Sshh Kayla people are looking at you." Dad said laughing.

"So? Let them I don't care what they do daddy." I told him confidently.

"Cheeky little girl aren't you my darling?" Mommy said as she was walking besides us.

"Come on let them come in please." The security guard said as he and his colleagues were trying to push the fans out of the way, some teenage girls were crying with their phones in their hands as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Mommy look at Mickey mouse?" I said excitedly as I stopped at the isle to look at all the different Mickey mouse characters.

"Yeah, come on let's go to the Hello Kitty section baby girl." She said as I kept my eyes locked on the baby Pluto.

"But mommy I want this." I said putting my pouty face on.

"Maybe when we've finished looking at the Hello Kitty we will come back okay sweetie?" Daddy said as he made me walk again as he held onto my hands tightly.

"Okay." I sighed as we walked on as a few security guards followed us to make sure we were okay.

"Kristen what about that big massive one for $200?" Daddy asked as we stopped.

"But she has one in the playroom at home, and I can tell you for a fact that won't fit on her shelf." She replied as she looked at the smaller versions.

"Okay whatever you say babe. Hey Kayla what about this one darling?" Daddy asked as I looked on the shelf with packages of Hello Kitty's.

"No I don't want those one's." I said as I tried to walk a little more into the isle. Then I heard the security guard say something.

"Move back give them a little space otherwise we will close the store." He yelled to the fans and so they backed up a little bit.

"Baby I think it's time to go into your chair now daddy's arms are getting a little tired." Daddy said to me as I sighed.

"Okay." I said a little upset.

"Don't worry you did very, very well." He said as he kissed my head and put me into my wheelchair and strapped me in when mommy started to push me.

"Babe where are you going?" Mommy asked as daddy went to walk somewhere and then stopped to turn around to whisper in her ear.

"What's going on?" I asked I was so curious.

"Nothing baby girl, daddy had to go somewhere." Mommy said as I can see dad with one of the security staff going with him somewhere, I smiled and getting excited.


End file.
